1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to aircraft and, in particular, to a method and apparatus for displaying a predicted during flight of an aircraft. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for displaying a predicted path for vertical situation awareness during flight of an aircraft.
2. Background
In operating an aircraft, a pilot may use a flight management system to control navigation of the aircraft. A flight management system is a computer system that holds information, such as a flight plan. The flight management system also may work in conjunction with a navigation display. The navigation display presents information to the pilot for use in operating the aircraft.
In operating the aircraft, the pilot uses information, such as maps. Maps may be presented on a navigation display system. These maps may present information, such as, for example, terrain, airspace boundaries, radio frequencies, and other suitable information.
Maps can be presented in a number of different ways. For example, a map may be presented in a top view. This top view also may be referred to as a plan view. The top view illustrates the terrain and other information from an observer looking downwards to the ground.
Another view that may be presented to a pilot is a vertical profile view. A vertical profile view shows a view from a side of an aircraft. In other words, a vertical profile view may be a cross-section through a topographical view. A map in a vertical profile view may present terrain in a manner that allows a pilot to avoid obstacles during flight that may be at elevations near the flight level of the aircraft.
Different types of aircraft may fly close to or follow the terrain to perform different types of operations. As one example, agricultural aircraft often fly at low altitudes over fields to apply pesticides to crops. Some types of passenger and freight aircraft fly close to high-elevation airports to deliver passengers and/or cargo. Fire fighting air tankers fly close to the terrain to drop water or fire retardant materials onto or around a fire.
The presentation of maps in the different views provides useful information for operating aircraft. The use of electronic maps with the different views, however, may not always provide the amount or type of information desired by a pilot or other operator of an aircraft.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to have a method and apparatus which takes into account one or more of the issues discussed above, as well as possibly other issues.